Patent Document 1 discloses a solid herbicidal composition comprising flazasulfuron or its salt, and a certain surfactant. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a composition comprising amicarbazone and a herbicidal compound. However, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose or suggest nothing about the specific combination of the herbicidal composition of the present invention, not to mention the synergistic effect obtainable by such a combination.